1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin bank equipped with a recreational function. More particularly, the present coin bank provides a simple game: win by throwing a coin into a target hole, or lose the game if the thrown coin misses the target hole. When a player wins the game by throwing a coin into the target hole, the accumulated coins that were previously thrown but missed the target will pour into the saving container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a conventional coin bank, such as a “piggy bank” forms a sealed container with a deposit slot at the top. Such a coin bank is used for accumulating coins during ordinary daily life. When the coin bank is fully filled with coins, it cold be opened to assist the home economy. Sometimes, the coins being accumulated in the coin bank could be a great assistance in an emergency situation. Even though a penny is a small amount of money, it is necessary to stimulate children for cultivating an interest in saving at an early age.
However, most conventional coin banks have a container of simple shape or copies of famous cartoon characters for merely storing the coins therein. Further, those shapes of coin banks do not attract any interest or stimulate the children to save money.
Therefore, a coin bank with a limited fun-to-use interface, such as an audio function or a game function is developed for encouraging an interest in saving while amusing the children.